For The Love Of Yamamoto!
by Cutix33Ryotsu
Summary: This is a series of one shots with Yamamoto being an uke. I has dedicated this to my beloved since she is awesome and I lover forever! also an early Christmas present since I can't be there for her that makes me sad. I don't own the characters because if I did there would be lost of yaoi smex.. /shot UKE Yamamoto X Everyone Enjoy R
1. Classroom Duty - Tsuna x Yamamoto

**Cutix33Ryotsu: Hello my peeps~ I dedicate this to my beloved XxLovemeHatemeXx This is the first one shot out of I dunno...anyway Enjoy the Yama goodness~  
**

* * *

Tsuna walked down the street feeling a bit down. Gokudera who was always with him came down with a cold. Yamamoto had to stay behind on class duty.

'Maybe I should of stayed there with him' He thought stopping in his tracks. Tsuns nodded having to come up with decision to help Yamamoto.

When he arrived back at school after running all the way back he watched Yamamoto bend down reaching for something.

Tsuna couldn't help but stared at Yamamoto who was currently bent down grabbing something. When stood straigh up. The tenn turned around to see Tsuna standing there. He smiled.

"Yo Tsuna" He greeted flashing him his pearly whites.  
"Yamamoto.." Tsuna said as the teen started to clean the rest of the classroom. Tsuna watched Yamamoto's every movement almost captivated. He would flush a deep shade of red every time he bent down to pick something up.

Yamamoto seemed to have no care in the world as he cleaned the desk and the front board. Tsuna who was watching his every movement while staring at his hips only flushed deeper shades of red. His body moved on it's own as he walked towards Yamamoto.

Yamamoto hummed a light tune when he felt arms wrap around him.  
"ara?" Yamamoto blinked as hands invaded his territory. He felt himself being rubbed by Tsuna soft hands on his crotch. Yamamoto bit his lips feeling himself getting slightly aroused from the sudden attention.

"T-Tsuna ..." He breathed out trying to stop himself from moaning.  
"what are you doing?" He asked as Tsuna felt him up.

"Yamamoto..I'm sorry your just making me feel k-kind of hot right now" Tsuna said flushed from the words he just spoke. Yamamoto didn't say anything at first feeling confused by his words. When Tsuna's hands slipped in his pants stroking him.

"mm..T-Tsuna.." Yamamoto breath hitched as he tried to finish wipping the board down.  
"It's feels g-good.." He said moaning as his member was being stroked slowly by Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna blushed more hearing Yamamoto's words. He felt himself feeling more aroused as he touched him.  
"Yamamoto.." He whispered his name in his ears licking his neck still flushed. Yamamoto's hand was shaking as he tried to contuie his job in washing the board like a good boy but those touches they just felt so good to him. He tried to bite back his moans and felt himself leaning more into Tsuna as he felt kissed along the back of his neck. His soft tongue on his neck sent more shivers down his spine.

Yamamoto finally dropped the cloth in his hand turning around only be kissed by Tsuna. Tsuna pushed him into the board kissing him more forcible. He slid his tongue into Yamamoto's mouth which he gladly let him do loving every moment of the kisses and touches that he was recieaving.

"Tsuna.." Yamamoto wrapped his arm around him.  
"Touch me more" He begged him wanting feel more his touches. Tsuna smiled and nodded using his hand to touched every part of Yamamoto's body. He took his shirt off throwing it to the side as he licked his nipple loving the moans that were coming from him.

Tsuna licked and sucked on each of his nipples stimulating the teen with each touch and kiss he gave him.

The kiss's went down more to his hand. Yamamoto watched Tsuna's every move panting a little. He watched as Tsuna undid his pants and pulled them down. Then his boxers. The cold air made Yamamoto shiver.

He wasn't sure what was going on at the moment but knew what Tsuna was doing to him. He liked it and urged him to contuie.

Tsuna who was still kind of flustered complied to Yamamoto's silent wishes as he stroked his member and licking the tip. That earned him a quiet moan. Tsuna teased his throbbing member more with his tongue licking his length an stroking him before fully englulfing his member. He sucked on Yamamoto's member as he moan.

"T-Tsuna...Aahh..." Yamamoto moaned in even more pleasure. His face flushed and his knee's almost going weak from the amount of pleasure he was recieving.

Yamamoto felt something coming soon after.  
"T-Tsuna..I..I'm going" He couldn't say anything more as he came into his mouth. Tsuna swallowed his semen.

Yamamoto panted having to felt a small orgasm.  
'T-that felt so g-good' He thought to himself when he found himself being turned around. Yamamoto blinked in confusion.  
"ara? What are you doing Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked when felt something wet and weird sensation from his back side. It took it a moment to realize what was going before he flushed even more.  
"d-don't do t-that Tsuna it's dirty " He said flushed. He jolted from the unsuspecting fingering entering him. Then moaned a little as he felt the movement.

Tsuna had finished preparing him before kissing his neck.  
"Are you ready? I-It's going to h-hurt a little.." Tsuna warned. Yamamoto nodded to his question unsure what to suspect.

When he felt Tsuna's fairly large side enter him. Yamamoto bit his lip feeling the pain from the large size but relaxed his body a little seeing if it would lessen the pain.

Tsuna really didn't wait for Yamamoto to adjust as he started to thrust into him. He thrust into him in and out searching for something. Yamamoto was panting both feeling a little uncomfortable and good at the same time. It confused him when out of no where he felt a huge wave of pleasure making him cry out in surprise.

Tsuna smiled then thrusted into him harder hitting that same spot that made Yamamoto cry out in pleasure. His moans became uncontrollable with each thrust.

"Tsuna..it's feels so good" He moaned moving his body in time of Tsuna thrust.  
"Takeshi your tight" Tsuna moaned hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

Yamamoto panted grabbing on to Tsuna then pushing him down onto chair. Tsuna blinked at him a little surprise. When he moved down on to his member.  
"Ahh.." Yamamoto moaned as he sat at him. He then moved up and down Tsuna length hitting his sweet spot every time. The two boys moaned in pleasure they were giving each other. The more Yamamoto felt pleasure the faster he started to move of him. He was soon riding Tsuna's man hood loving the feeling it was giving. He moved faster on him as they moaned. Tsuna started thrusting into him making him moan and pant even more.

"Tsuna..ahh..Tsuna..more...I want more please fuck me more.." Yamamoto begged as moved on his length.  
"Takeshi.."Tsuna breathed out as he kissed him passionately while he moved on him. Tsuna pushed him down on the ground with out loosing the moment of his thrust. Throught the room all you coud here was the sound of two bodies smacking together.

Yamamoto's sweet moans could be heard outside of the classroom although nobody was around.

Tsuna contuied to thrust into him feeling himself coming to his release not wanting to cum before Yamamoto. He started to use his one hand as he stroked Yamamoto's already hard member.

Yamamoto's maons became louder loving the extra attention on his member as he was being taking form behind. There were tears dripping from his eyes from the amount of pleasure he was given. It was quickly becoming to much for him as he felt something building up inside.

"Takeshi..I'm going to cum" Tsuna breathed into his ear.  
"mmm d-do it i-inside" Yamamoto breathed out moaning. Tsuna thrusted inside him faster and more deeper.  
"TAKESHI!" Tsuna cried out in pleasure as he came inside.  
"AAAH! Tsuna" Yamamoto cried out in pleasure having to reached his orgasm from feeling Tsuna's warm liquid inside him. Tsuna panted falling next to him. Yamamoto panted laying on the floor. He stared at the ceiling looking over at Tsuna.

"...that was fun! lets do it again!" Yamamoto grinned at him. Tsuna stared at him.  
"Hiiee!? b-b-but Takeshi! you have to finish cleanig up" Tsuna said as Yamamoto kissed him on the lips.  
"That can wait I want you Tsuna" Yamamoto said kissing him more passionately. Tsuna couldn't really protest as his lips where being captured. He had no choice but to comply to his wishes.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: hope you liked it~ xD I shall work on more onshots~ for my beloved and R&R if ya want hope you enjoy Yama being the uke~ oh and sorry about my spell fail /shot I'm to lazy to edit~ xD intill next one shot~ **


	2. Squalo x Yamamoto

**Cutix33Ryotsu: Another one shot! yay! I wonder if I should a threesome /shot**

* * *

Yamamoto walked into the bathroom having the full intentions of having a shower. He had a long day at the bar he was currently working at to help with Tsuna in his finances. He was happy to have worked a long shift but he kind of got a little dirty from a customer spilling beer all over him.

'Today was a good day' he thought taking his clothes off with a smile. His upper torso had become visible having to have taking his shirt off. He removed his pants before entering the shower turning on the hot water. He didn't hear somebody entering his house as he was so focused on the nice hot shower.

Yamamoto loved the feel of the hot water dripping down his body. His abs shown as the water dripped down them. He glide the soap across his skin enjoying his moments of having a shower. When there was a bang on his bathroom door. Yamamoto blinked turning his head at the door.

'I wasn't expecting any visitors' He thought to himself when the door was literally kicked down. Yamamoto looked to see the silver haired male from the Varia.  
"Squalo!? What are you doing here?" He asked smiling a bit awkwardly since he was kind of soaked to the bone and naked. There was another male inside his washroom while he was taking a shower.

"VOIII! Sword Brat! I came here to pay you back for last week!" Squalo said swaying a little. Yamamoto blinked a him.  
"Are you drunk?" He asked watching as Squalo stumbled into the bathroom and falling flat on his face.

"VOIII ! I only had a couple hundred shots of Vodka before coming here!" Squalo shouted failing his arms on the ground. Yamamoto shook his head turning the water off as he grabbed the towel wrapping it around his waist.

"Squalo let me help you" He said helping the half drunk man up from the ground. Squalo face was flushed as Yamamoto helped him to his room and put him on the bed.  
"Wait there...while I call someone to pick you up" He said his hair still soaked as he turned to walk away from him. Squalo grabbed on to Yamamoto then pulled him down making him fall back wards on to him.

"Squalo!" He shouted trying to get free from his grasp. He was slightly blushing from being half naked being so close to the older male.  
"VOII! SWORD BRAT! your not going any where" Squalo shouted throwing him on the bed.  
"Because tonight I'm going to pound you so fucking hard into your bed that your ass bleeds" Squalo smirked down at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto blushed hard hearing his words.  
"Wha? No wai-" Yamamoto was intruppted by the man attacking his neck.  
"ah! Squalo s-stop" He tried fighting the older male but was quickly over powered by him.

Squalo licked and sucked on his neck. He licked the little droplets of water off his cheek as he kissed him passionately on the lips.  
"mmph!" Yamamoto tried pushing him away again put was pushed harder into the bed. He didn't want to admit that he was slightly being turned on from the rough treatment that was giving to him.

Squalo ripped the towel off tossing it to the side revealing the rest of Yamamoto's naked body. He blushed trying to cover himself when his hand where pinned to the bed. This time Yamamoto didn't even bother fighting back as he let himself be taking by the loud assassin.

Squalo went down to Yamamoto's perky nipples and bit them. He then sucked and licked hsi nipples hard making him moan in pleasure. Squalo continued his ministration on Yamamoto by attacking his nipples with tongue. He swirled his tongue around them and bit them earning a yelp of pain fallowed by moans shortly after.

Yamamoto body started to warm up as he was merclessly attacked with bite and licked fallowed by kisses. His mind really didn't have time register what was going on with his body from everything that was happening. It was all to fast but enjoyable. He could swear he felt blood drip from parts of his body. At the moment he didn't care since a fairly large member had entered his un prepared hole.

Yamamoto cried out in pain feeling himself being torn into two. It was extremely painful having to never been fucked before. He felt tears falling from his eyes and felt liquid drip down his leg. He guessed he was bleeding. He tried to relax from the uncoming assualt of the older drunking male. That of course didn't matter at all since his sweet spot was hit pretty hart making him see stars.

Squalo thrust ed into harder. He went deeper with each thrust as he picked up speed. He didn't waste any time as he started stroking him with his artifical hand. Yamamoto started to moaned loudly as he began to feel the pleasure build up in his body.

Squalo lifted Yamamoto up from the bed as he thrusted into him kissing on the lips. He used his hand that was stroking him to pinch and play with his nipples as he thrust harder into him.

"Ahhh...Squalo.." Yamamoto moaned his name as he was silenced by his thrust continued on as it became more heated. Yamamoto was switched in couple different positions. He didn't mind since he was to busy moaning out Squalo's name from the pleasure he was getting from being fucked in the ass.

Three hours of constant thrust and moans. There skins slapping together. Yamamoto never got break from the horny Shark. It finally came to an end when Squalo came hard into him. That resulted in a massive orgasm for Yamamoto. When Squalo fell to the side he was instantly asleep.

Yamamoto was still recovering from the orgasm. When he pouted a little.  
'I can't get to the shower..' He whined. Thats when the door to his room opened revealing one Gokudera Hayato.

Yamamoto looked over to Gokudera still naked.  
"Gokudera!" Yamamoto grinned at him. Gokudera blinked looking at him. He stared at his naked body. Then at the sleeping assassin beside Yamamoto.

"..." He said nothing as turned around.  
"Gokudera! wait! please help me! I need to have a shower!" Yamamoto cried. Gokudera twitched.  
"what the hell! I came here to have some quiet after a long night of work! only to find you on the bed naked with another man! I'm going to bed!" Gokudera shouted about to leave. When he heard someone fall of the bed. Gokudera turned to see Yamamoto helplessly laying on the floor in pain with tears in his eyes.

He looked at Gokudera with most cutiest and puppiest eyes that made the italian twitch in annoyance.  
"please Hayato I feel need a shower.." He whined.  
"I'll help relieave your stress" Yamamoto begged. Gokudera blushed.  
"I don't need any help in relieving stress! and I'll help you if you stop giving that look dammit!" Gokudera yelled walking over to him. Yamamoto smiled having to be picked up from the ground.  
"you know..I kind of wished you were my first Hayato" Yamamoto said that made the italian blush.  
"S-shut up! " Gokudera yelled helping him walk into the washroom. He ended up havign to bath him because of his helplessness and fixing him up a little from all the bleeding. Gokudera didn't exactly get the rest he needed since he had deal with one baseball idiot and one noisy shark. He swore it was the first time in his entire life were he wished he could shoot himself in the head.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: The end of the one shot I apologize for the spelling and grammer fail /shot I'm trying my best honest! R&R**


	3. Colonnello x Yamaoto

**Cutix33Ryotsu: umm..I was meaning to post this on Christmas Eve but I got side tracked a lot..  
**

* * *

Yamamoto got out of his car having to drive all the way to the mansion from the airport. He looked at the huge mansion in front of him.

'Ah ha ha it's good to be back' He thought walking into the mansion. When he looked around the place he noticed that no one was around.

'Where is everyone? I thought Tsuna would be here' He thought when he picked up a note on the table.  
'Reborn took us all on training vacation type thing again he sent Colonnello to do some training for you be careful and have fun - Tsuna' He read to himself.

Yamamoto grinned.  
"Alright!" He grinned feeling happy for no reason. He walked in the kitchen only to be tripped by a string. He was about to hit the ground when he pushed himself up in the air and landed on the ground.

He then dodged a bullet from the rifle.  
"ah ha ha you almost got me" Yamamoto grinned. Colonnello looked at him with his huge rifle. His blue eyes fixed on Yamamoto.  
"Your reflexes are good as always.." He said putting his rifle down.

Yamamoto looked at the ten years later Colonnello who walked over to him.  
"I think i know exactly what I want to train you on Kora" He said smirking at him.  
"really what?" Yamamoto asked. Colonnello smirked pouncing on him.

Yamamoto blinked having to be pushed on to the ground. He really didn't know what was going on intill he found himself tied to a table.

"Ah ha ha...so what kind of training is this?" Yamamoto asked. Colonnello licked his lips in anticiapation.  
"Endurance.." He said walking over to him. Yamamoto tilted his head in confusion when he felt hands on him.  
"uh..." He tried to say something but he was silence by a kiss. He kissed him before pulling away smirking.  
"hm..i'll give you an A for a being a good kisser" He said as Yamamoto blinked. Colonnello took his knife and sliced up his shirt.

He then stared at Yamamoto's body nodding in approval.  
"Another A for having such a nice body" He said walking over to Yamamoto. He put his foot on his crotch. Yamamoto was still watching him closely.

Colonnello smirked down playing around with Yamamoto's crotch with his foot. Yamamoto bit his lips as he started to blush.  
"Colonnello?" He called his name his name while his man hood was rubbed by his foot.

"Moan for me" Colonnello order pressing harder on his member. Yamamoto did nothing as he was slowly getting aroused from being touched down there.  
"Come on Kora! ...you can do it.." He said pressing harder.

"mmm" Yamamoto refuse to give him the satisfaction.  
"I see your being stubborn" Colonnello said taking his combat knife.  
"you should know there is a consequence for not fallowing my order" He smirked at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiled at him.  
"sounds like fun" He grinned at him. Colonnello smirked as he knelt down drawing his blade and cut his cheek licking the blood off him.  
"are you sure you want to suffer the consequences I don't want to treat you as a very naughty boy" He said to him. Yamamoto smiled innocently kicking table over that made an expensive vase break on the floor.

"Sensei I broke a vase does that mean your going to punish me?" Yamamoto asked.  
Colonnello looked Yamamoto and then at the vase. He knelt down to Yamamoto.

"I'll punish you alright..bad boys like you need to be taught a lesson" Colonnello said pulling his pants down. He took a cock ring then place it on Yamamoto's member.  
"and this is how I'm going to teach you... " He smirked at Yamamoto.

Colonello turned Yamamoto over before forcing himself inside him. Yamamoto cried out in pain before he was roughly thrusted into.

There were tears falling from his eyes as he was taking from behind. When Colonello hit his sweet spot he cried out in pleasure and in pain.

"Think you still need to be punished?" Colonnello asked as he licked the back of his ear. Yamamoto whimpered in response not knowing how to react to the pain and pleasure he was feeling.

"Tell me Takeshi" Colonnello whispered thrusting into him more harder and faster. He slammed right into Yamamoto hitting his prostate hard.  
"Yes! oh fuck Yes! harder.." Yamamoto cried out in ecstasy. Colonnello complied moving faster.

"Ahh.." Yamamoto panted hard the more pleasure he felt. He couldn't help his cries or moans that was coming out from him. It was soon becoming to unbareable for him to not be able to release his load.

"C-Colonnello please.." He begged.  
"please what?" Colonnello kissed his neck.  
"l-let me cum.." He pleaded.  
"hm..let me think about that.." He said thrusting in and out of him.

"Will you be a good boy?" He asked.  
"Y-Yes...just please let me cum.." Yamamoto begged and pleaded some more.  
"alright then you got do what I say like a good boy" Colonnello said kissing him before removing his ring. Yamamoto cried out in pleasure as he came.

Colonnello stopped his movements.  
Yamamoto panted as he was still tied to the table.

Colonnello stared at the beautiful body before him licking his lips.  
"don't think your training his done" Colonnello said crossing his arms. Yamamoto looked at him still panting a little having to get over his orgasm.

"you have yet to satisfy me Takeshi" Colonnello said to him. Takeshi watched as Colonnello untied him.  
"Suck me off" He ordered.  
"or I will kill you" Colonnello glared. Takeshi nodded going on to his knee's. Colonnello walked over to a couch sitting down.  
"come here..and be sure to crawl to me" He ordered. Takeshi said nothing but he did crawl over to him slowly.

Colonnello smirked enjoying the site of him crawling over to him.  
Takeshi got closer to him. When he was close enough he stopped looking up at Colonnello's blue calculating orbs.

"You know what do Takeshi " He said.  
"Suck it" Colonnello ordered. Takeshi complied to his wishes as he grabbed hold of his cock.

He licked the length before kissing the tip. He played around with the organ before finally putting it in his mouth. He sucked on his lenghte while bobing his head up down to add more pleasure to his teacher.

Colonnello moaned and when he reached the end of his orgasm he filled Takeshi's mouth with his seed and made him swallow all of it.  
"you did for your first day ...lets see how well you do tomorrow" He smirked walking. Takeshi grinned.  
"sounds like fun" He said smiling.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: this whole thing was for my beloved but then I kind of side tracked a lot and i'm sorry for making you wait for so long I know I'm horrible...Read and Reveiw**


End file.
